


A Night To Remember

by LondonFan



Category: Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Richard started working as a writer for the small, independant newspaper London City News, he has been pining over his co-worker Lee. He doesn't dare talk to Lee about that, however, and is close to losing all hope - when the office Christmas party suddenly opens up new possibilites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eucatastrophe__x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucatastrophe__x/gifts).



> Hi guys! 
> 
> I had this idea in my head for ages and the story sat in my drafts for a while but I never seemed to be able to finish it. But after reading eucatastrophe__x's beautiful story "Secret Santa" yesterday, I got new motivation to finish this, and I also adore her writing style and her stories so much, so I gifted this story to her. If you don't want this, please tell me :3 I'm afraid there are also some parallels but I hope you don't mind... when I first wrote the draft for this story, I obviously hadn't read your story before and even though it's pretty great we think along the same lines, I'm afraid you might think I copied you or something or stole your ideas. But I didn't. I look up to you as a writer, so I'm a little afraid..)
> 
> It's not perfect, it has its edges and flaws, and it's not beta'd, and since I'm not a native speaker, please forgive any mistakes. But I wrote this for fun, and as a toast to Richard and Lee making this year a better one.
> 
> So please enjoy, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

** A Night To Remember **

 

The winter breeze is cool on Richard's heated cheeks as he steps outside the office building. The snow crunches beneath his feet, and as he draws a deep breath, the air delves deep into his lungs. Single snowflakes make their way from the misty-grey heaven to land on his hair and his cheeks – a cold, comfortable presence on his flushed skin.

 

Hands buried deep in his pockets, Richard lets the winter atmosphere engulf him, trying to calm himself down and just let his thoughts flow.

 

He has never been one for social situations, and the Christmas party his team is currently celebrating has just become a little too much for him. Granted, his colleagues are his closest friends and he was having fun in there, the wine a little too tasty on his tongue. But he spent the evening so far with admiring one of his work mates, Lee, from afar, trying not to drool. (Or at least, trying not to drool in an obvious way.)

 

Truth be told, Richard had been pining over Lee for almost half a year now. Back in June, he had sent an application to _London City News_ , an independent newspaper run by Evangeline Lilly. She had a lot of experience in the publishing business already before deciding to move to London and found her own paper.

 

An advertisement in another paper had caught Richard's attention. At that point, he was a freelance writer searching for a job, and the newspaper was looking for someone to draw up their articles. He decided to use his chance, applied – and got the job.

 

The team was very small: only three other people worked there with him. There was, of course, Evie, who took care of the organisation and editing issues. Design and layout were done by a lad called Orlando Bloom, and the photos – well, that was Lee Pace's department.

 

When Richard waltzed into the office on his first day, trying to manage a confident strut, he stopped dead in his tracks as he laid his eyes upon Lee. The tall man captured his attention from the first minute in that office, and held it from that moment on. He was generous and kind, funny and adorable, and he looked amazing. Brown hair that invited you to ruffle through it, a nose that you just wanted to poke, and plush lips that looked way too kissable for their own good.

 

Richard's throat went dry almost immediately, and matters got worse when Lee spotted him, grinned at him and extended a hand to make him feel welcome.

 

“You must be the new one,” he had said, and _oh God_ that voice. Richard would later fantasise about that voice, even though he'd never admit that to himself. When he had taken the offered hand, a spark shot through his body, and he instinctively knew that this wasn't just some silly attraction or a crush that would eventually go away.

 

He was in deep, and he spiralled deeper and deeper the longer he worked at the newspaper.

 

The advantage of such a small team was that they all got along well and worked together as a perfect unit. And, of course, Richard had the opportunity to work with Lee very often. When he was whipping up ideas for articles, he discussed them with Lee first. They went through his thoughts on matching photos and Lee would then decide what was possible for him to shoot. They complemented each other very well, often thinking along the same lines as to what image would be best for the respective report.

 

After about a month, they made a habit out of meeting up everyday at 8 in the morning, before their work hours started, to brief each other on their ideas and their progresses. Soon after that, they worked until deep into the night on joint projects, and when October came around, they had lunch together every day.

 

Richard loved the time he spent with Lee, his crush ever growing, and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't go away – how ever hard he willed them to. He cherished every accidental brush of fingers, every smile and inside joke, hoping against hope that there would be another touch or grin directed his way.

 

And then, on a warm Sunday in October, Richard's mobile phone rang and when he answered, Lee's cheery voice invited him along on a hunt for good photos. Of course, Richard had agreed. Any chance to spend his time with Lee was appreciated, and seeing him at what he loved doing was something Richard didn't want to miss. So they met up in the park near Richard's flat and spent a lovely afternoon there, cracking terrible jokes, looking for beautiful motives together and enjoying the time together. When Lee was happy with his shots, he suggested they have a cup of coffee and Richard gladly tagged along. One coffee turned into two, then three, until in the end, they had both ordered ten cups and were still not finished talking about everything that came to mind. They spoke about this and that, and Richard found himself opening up to Lee's inviting, charming mannerisms and – his smile. God, his smile. Looking at him made Richard think of being touched by sunshine, by a light summer's breeze, and Lee smiled at him very often on that day. They shared stories of their past, their childhood especially, and Richard felt he got to know Lee in the most intimate ways.

 

When they parted ways – both reluctant, but it was rather late –, Lee grinned at him and thanked him for accompanying him. Richard, in turn, thanked him for being allowed to come along, and Lee laughed and replied, “Whenever you want, string along!” That made Richard's heart flutter with excitement and he was just about to turn and leave when Lee called his name.

 

“Well,” he had said with a lop-sided smile, “and thanks for the talking. I really enjoyed myself today. Feels like I've known you for an eternity.”

 

That had stunned Richard into silence, so he just stood there and blinked, mouth hanging open, until he managed to give Lee a thumbs up. He suppressed the urge to slap his palm to his forehead at that embarrassing gesture – but Lee just laughed and squeezed his shoulder. Then he had glanced at Richard with a smirk, pulled out his phone and motioned for Richard to step closer, then snapped a photo of the two of them. “As a memory for this great day,” he explained and looked at Richard with such a warmth in his eyes that his knees threatened to give out under him. They said their goodbyes then, even more reluctant than before, and Lee promised to send him the picture. He never did, though.

 

For a good long while Richard stood there, clutching his hands to his heart, a giddy smile on his face, and he remembers that afternoon in every detail to this day.

 

When they met at work the following Monday, Lee was even more open towards him, clapping him on the shoulder as he greeted him. At lunch, they didn't only talk about work, but rather about topics they had left untouched in the café, and Richard enjoyed it immensely.

 

Richard definitely knew he was in love with Lee from then on, and had there not been Orlando, he would have dared to hope Lee felt the same.

 

But Orlando and Lee – they were close. Very much so, in fact. They hugged to greet each other and when they said goodbye. Lee often pressed a kiss to Orlando's brow or cheek when he was especially happy about a well-made layout. Orlando sometimes fell asleep on Lee's shoulder after a particularly long day at work (usually towards the end of the month), and Lee raked his fingers through his hair gently.

 

And whenever Richard saw that, his heart broke into thousand pieces.

 

He'd never be good enough for Lee, he told himself, too shy and too introverted, too grumpy and too boring. And even though he was certain Lee was made for him, and he was made for Lee – the American would probably never be interested in him.

 

And now it is Christmas and he is standing in front of their office building, Evie and Orlando and Lee having fun together inside. And Richard alone, on the outside. A single tear makes his way down his cheek, burning hot and mercilessly. Another follows, and another, and Richard finds himself mourning something that never was. He cries because he fears he can never have Lee, that his love will be unrequited forever. And he hates himself for crying because he isn't like this. Not usually, anyway.

 

But Christmas always has been a dangerous time for him, still is. All around him, happy couples are having the time of their lives – and Richard has spent so many past Christmases alone. This year he yearns for spending it with Lee, sharing soft and gentle kisses on the couch, cuddled up together under a big blanket. But fate doesn't want him to have that sort of happiness it seems.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

A deep, warm voice behind Richard jolts him out of his thoughts and he jumps, heart thumping wildly in his chest. He puts it down to having been startled – but deep down he knows that it's because he has recognised Lee's voice. Richard turns his head a little to the side, spotting the tall man from the corner of his eyes, and he is careful to not let his tear-streaked cheeks show. He nods once, as a sort of acknowledgement or even greeting, then turns back, quickly wiping his hands over his face.

  
“Went out for a bit of fresh air,” Richard eventually replies, and he hears Lee huff a laugh behind him. He buries his hands in his jacket pockets again, drawing up his shoulders. It has gotten quite cold, he realises now, and he is freezing.

 

“Fresh air for half an hour?” Lee asks quietly, still standing behind him. “Yeah. Sure.” If he notices the marks the tears have left on Richard's skin, he doesn't let on.

 

Had he really been gone that long?

 

Lee steps a little closer, Richard can hear the crunching of the snow. “What've you been up to, Rich?” the voice he has come to love so much utters. “Are you really okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Richard manages a half-hearted laugh. “Just needed some space. You know how bad I am in a crowd.”

 

“Hm,” Lee hums. “Four people, including you, hardly makes a crowd.” But he doesn't press the topic for which Richard is immensely grateful. “Hey, listen, you coming inside again? It's just, we wanted to get started with the karaoke and all that, and I'd prefer it if you were singing and not slowly turning into an icicle out here.”

 

That elicits a laugh from Richard and he turns his head again, this time to fully look at Lee. His breath hitches in his throat as he sees him standing there – he is quite sure Lee has never looked this beautiful before. All evening, he had been admiring him secretly, but now, standing in the snow with his black shirt that brings out his eyes so well, hands – as always – deep in the pocket of his trousers, snow glittering in his hair, he looks absolutely gorgeous. Richard wishes nothing more than to step closer and see if some snowflakes have found their way onto his eyelashes or the bow of his upper lip so he could gently, gently wipe them away, but he knows he never could and –

 

“Richard?”

 

“Oh.” He is jerked out of his fantasy immediately, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs away. “Yeah, sorry. I'll be right back. Just – give me another couple minutes?”

 

Lee draws his eyebrows up and opens his mouth, nodding before answering. “Yeah, sure. Don't be too long, though.”

 

Richard smiles. “Don't worry about me.”

 

Lee purses his lips, looking down at the snow-clad ground, shuffling his right foot awkwardly to and fro. “Right,” he murmurs, pointing at the entrance door with his thumb. I'll just... be inside then.”

 

Richard nods, and something in his chest clenches and he wants to reach out and draw Lee in, but he doesn't dare to. So he simply clears his throat and looks away again, up into the London night sky. The snow slowly ceases to fall.

 

Richard sighs deeply, wondering if he really should go back inside. Sure, they would all be having fun now singing their favourite songs and soppy Christmas carols, but Richard is in too much of a turmoil of feelings to truly enjoy himself now.

 

He contemplates leaving – without even so much as a goodbye – when he hears steps coming back, towards him, and as he angles his head around, he sees Lee standing there with a nervous look on his face and one hand rubbing his right arm against the cold..

 

“Actually, Richard,” Lee says, “before we go in, I just wanted to... While we're still alone...” He interrupts himself, coughs, and fumbles in his pockets for something. When he finds it, his face lightens up into that sunshine beam and he approaches Richard. “Turn around,” he asks, “and close your eyes,” and Richard does so with a happy thump of his heart. He flinches as something cool unexpectedly finds its way around his neck.

 

“You can look now,” Lee whispers, his voice reverberating through Richard's body as he realises just _how_ close Lee is. He can positively _feel_ the other man's warmth on his back, and he aches to lean back into that warmth and be wrapped tightly into an embrace by two strong arms. “Merry Christmas,” Lee murmurs into his ear, and Richard's eyes blink open slowly as he gropes for the thing around his neck.

 

It's a beautiful leather band with a square pendant that carries the symbol of Richard's zodiac sign, and Richard beams when he takes it in. “This is wonderful, Lee,” he croaks out, turning around to look at the man. “Thank you!”

 

Lee smiles at him with that warm grin of his. “It opens up. It's a medallion.” He nods at the pendant, looking at Richard with an expectant look on his face. “Try it out.”

 

With trembling fingers, Richard opens it gently, and a gasp escapes his lips as he spots the photo that Lee must have put there: it's the photo they took during the work outing, the one Lee always forgot to send to him, and Richard feels his knees going weak and he clamps his hand over his mouth to suppress the choking sob that's threatening to bubble over.

 

Surely, this is more than a friendship necklace? Because if it wasn't, why would Lee want to give it to him in private, why would he put in the photo of the two of them? And the most important question: why would Lee buy a present only for _him_?

 

Lee chuckles, that deep rumbling chuckle Richard yearns to feel against his chest. “I take it you like it, then?”

 

“It's wonderful,” Richard manages to press out, his eyes still fixed on the tiny locket in his hand. “I... I don't know how to thank you for this.” He bites his lips and averts his eyes, running his fingers over the pendant. “I feel so bad I don't have anything for you.”

 

“You don't have to,” Lee says warmly, carefully stepping closer until he can rest a hand on Richard's arm, giving it a soft squeeze. “I'm happy as long as you like this. And besides, we _did_ agree on not buying each other presents.”

 

Richard heaves a sigh. “Yeah. But you did.” He glances up at him, drawing his brows together in confusion as Lee laughs.

 

“I never stick to the rules. But seriously, don't worry about this.” He gestures at the locket. “I came across it by chance, saw it, and immediately thought of you. I just _had_ to buy it for you.” Lee smiles. “See it as a sort of apology that I never sent you that photo.” A lovely tinge of red appears on his skin as he grins at Richard cheekily. “But as I said, as long as you like it, I'm happy. You do, right? Like it, I mean.”

 

“I do,” Richard breathes, laughing, touched that Lee not only remembered his birthday but also that he bought the locket extra for him. “I _love_ it, Lee!” He looks up to meet twinkling eyes, and his smile broadens. “I really, really do.” He is not quite sure if he is still talking about the gift, or the person who gave it to him, but in this moment, he just doesn't care.

 

Lee's hand lingers on his arm, and the moon shines down so beautifully on his face, and now Richard truly _is_ close enough to spot a snowflake on Lee's cheek, and he's had too much wine, and there is this pleasant warmth uncoiling in his belly, and he's giddy and light-headed (whether from the wine or Lee's presence, he cannot say), and he decides to fuck it all, and he follows an impulse and wraps his arms around Lee's neck, pulling him close.

 

Richard rests his chin on Lee's shoulder and whispers another thank-you, and he can feel Lee smile against his cheek, and he feels so _relieved_ that he isn't being pushed away that he buries his nose in the crook of Lee's neck. The other man's hands come up to rest on Richard's shoulder blades and press him close, tightening the embrace. Lee nuzzles Richard's ear with his nose softly, and his warm breath tickles Richard's skin and he giggles. He tangles his fingers in the soft hairs on Lee's nape and breathes him in, revelling in the scent and the warmth and the touch, cherishing every second.

 

“Thank you,” Richard whispers again which prompts Lee to run a tender hand down Richard's side, stopping on his waist and pulling him in, and Richard swears he can feel Lee's heart beat against his chest – and suddenly, something changes.

 

They have stopped feeling the crispy, chilly air and the coldness around them several minutes ago, but Richard feels warmer nonetheless. His skin prickles and he starts trembling in Lee's arms, his breath hitches and his mouth goes dry. Lee seems to feel it too as he curls his fingers into the fabric of Richard's jacket, swallowing hard.

 

“Richard,” he breathes, about to pull away, but Richard cups the back of Lee's head with his hand and keeps him in place, afraid to ruin this moment, afraid of losing what they have just started building. He feels a silver-thin thread forming between them, gleaming and precious, and it's a promise of something more, and he doesn't want to break it. Not now, not ever.

 

“Stay,” he begs, and he doesn't even know what he truly means with that – stay in this embrace, stay outside, stay with me for the rest of my life – but Lee doesn't seem to mind. Instead, he lets out something akin to a whine, desperation and relief both audible in the sound, and he presses closer to Richard, their knees bumping.

 

This moment is perfect, Richard decides, and it's so much better than everything he had ever dared to hope for. He would be perfectly content to stay like this forever, and judging by Lee's soft nuzzling, so would he.

 

But life, as always, takes a different turn.

 

“Lee? Rich?” Evie's voice echoes from inside the building, “Where are you guys?” the entrance door creaks open, and on the moon-lit street Richard and Lee quickly but reluctantly let go of each other. Richard holds Lee's gaze still when Evie steps outside and starts beaming, “There you are!”

 

If she notices Lee's dishevelled hair or their heaving chests or flushed cheeks, she doesn't say. She also doesn't comment on the sparkle in their eyes and the way their gazes have changed. Evie simply smiles and grabs them by the hands, leading them inside. “Come on, boys, the party isn't the same without you!”

 

Lee and Richard follow her obediently, but Lee's audible swallow and his raking his fingers through his hair to flatten it doesn't escape Richard's keen eyes. He also notices the shy smile Lee directs at him, and he smiles back. Evie chats along happily, unaware of the shared looks and secret smiles exchanged between her colleagues, and Richard is grateful for that.

 

When they arrive at the office, Evie lets go of their hands and joins Orlando who works the karaoke machine. Richard and Lee are left with each other for one last, short moment. Richard decides to make the best of it, grabs Lee's hand, and gives it a squeeze. “Thanks,” he says, and tries to convey that it's not just a thank-you for the locket – but also for the hug and the shared closeness. Lee squeezes back, his eyes warm and soft. “Thank _you_ ,” he murmurs, and as they let go of their hands, he lets his fingers trail over Richard's palm and Richard shivers.

 

And then, just like that, as if nothing's happened, Lee is back to being his usual confident self, walking into the room with spread arms. “I found our snowman,” he announces with a huge smile towards Richard, “and I think he's ready to sing some carols with us now!”

 

Evie and Orlando cheer, and Richard manages a weak smile and trots into the room. His fingers fiddle with the locket on his chest, and his heart grows warm when replays the hug over and over again in his mind. He lets himself be dragged on stage for a Christmas song, and Lee jumps in with a huge grin when he realises it's a love song. Evie and Orlando cheer them on and even though Richard knows Lee is just doing this for fun, his heart can't help but give a hopeful thump that one day, they might sing love songs together for real.

 

When the clock chimes midnight, Orlando yawns and announces he's going to leave. Richard half expects Lee to leave with him, and he feels a jealous pang, but Lee stays where he is, leaning against the table next to Richard and waves Orlando off. Evie calls it a night soon after as well, kisses them both on the cheek and makes her way home.

 

Which leaves only Richard and Lee standing in the empty office.

 

“So,” Richard says, coughing.

 

“So,” Lee echoes with a laugh. “Guess we'll have to clean up, then.”

 

“Mmph,” Richard grunts, thankful that they chose to buy disposable paper plates and plastic cups. He pushes himself away from the table to gather up the plates and Lee follows suit. They work in silence, and Richard catches himself more than once staring at Lee when he bends over to pick something up, a flush appearing on his cheeks almost immediately.

 

Lee rubs his hands together when they are done, his eyes travelling to Richard's chest. A huge grin plays around his lips as he sees that Richard is wearing his locket proudly, and Richard smiles back at him, another silent thank-you floating through the room.

 

Richard is throwing the plates into the bin when Lee stumbles over the cable from the karaoke machine and falls over. Richard's arm shoots out on instinct and he manages to grab Lee's forearm and steady him long enough to help him get his balance back. Richard can feel Lee's breath on his cheeks, warm and gentle, and that's when he realises how close Lee's face is to his own now, mouths only inches apart. It's terribly cliché, he decides, a common romantic trope on TV and films, but how _easy_ would it be to just press his lips to Lee's, taste the mulled wine he's had, taste _Lee_ , and just when he is about to act on this, Lee clears his throat and the magic is gone.

 

“Sorry,” he whispers, straightening, avoiding Richard's gaze. “Stupid cables.” His eyes follow the cables until they come to rest on the karaoke machine, and a smirk flashes over his face. “The machine's still on. Wanna sing a last song?”

 

“Uh,” Richard says, very intelligently.

 

Lee grabs his wrist and drags him to the machine without waiting for a proper answer, puts on a song and presses a microphone into Richard's hands. Their fingers brush, once again, and Richard hopes he did not imagine the slight tremble that went through Lee's body at the touch.

 

When the first notes start to play, Richard immediately recognises this song. It's a rather famous one – and, again, a love song. He is surprised that Lee picked that one for the two of them, to say the least. As if Lee can read his thoughts, he explains, “It's one of my favourites”, and Richard just nods and swallows the lump in his throat away.

 

Together, their voices rise into the air and Richard rises with them, imagining Lee singing this song for him – and only him. Richard becomes the spires of a cathedral reaching the sky, he becomes the very air that flows through his and Lee's lungs, he learns to fly with the harmony of their joined voices as his wings.

 

Way too soon the song is over, and Lee has his eyes closed even when the melody has already ebbed away. Richard gently touches his shoulder and Lee jumps, looking like he's been somewhere far away, caught in a daydream.

 

“Oh, sorry,” he says with an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Don't be,” Richard replies softly. “You've got a beautiful voice.” He wants to say so much more, wants to tell Lee he wishes to sing the song again, this time with looking into his eyes. He wants to tell him that he is in love with him and that he hopes Lee feels the same. He wants to say so much but doesn't, and Lee is already busy packing the microphones away, so Richard helps him.

 

Only fifteen minutes later, they are out on the streets, the office properly cleaned and ready for the new year. They took their vacation over Christmas and New Year's, but the team will meet up on New Year's Eve to celebrate the beginning of the new year together. And Richard already can't wait to see Lee again.

 

They stand awkwardly in front of each other for long minutes, neither wanting to part, neither knowing what to say. The air is even colder now, and Richard shivers despite his warm jacket and his gloves. For a moment, he wants to ask Lee if he can warm his hands with his own, but again, he is too shy to do so.

 

“Thank you again,” he says instead, “for the beautiful present.”

 

“You're welcome,” Lee replies with a genuine smile, then they fall silent again.

 

The bells of a church chime once, and Lee stares at his watch in disbelief. “Is that the time? Good gracious, I should really go now. Got a flight to catch tomorrow morning!”

 

Richard remembers Lee is visiting his parents in the USA for Christmas and he nods, even though his heart contracts painfully. He doesn't want to let Lee go. “I have to be on my way as well,” he says instead.

 

“See you on New Year's, then,” Lee murmurs, sadness tingeing his voice, and his throat bobs up and down as he swallows.

 

Richard watches that movement with interest, then forces himself to answer. “Yes. See you then.”

 

Lee hums, briefly looking away before gazing at Richard's – does he imagine that or is Lee staring at his lips? But before Richard can come to an answer, Lee's eyes are on his again. He smiles and leans forward, his lips brushing ever so gently against Richard's cheek and he trembles at the touch. “Bye, Rich.” Lee utters his name as if it was his lover's name and Richard gulps.

 

“Bye,” he breathes, allowing his fingers to trail over Lee's chest as they part. He watches Lee leave and goes to bed with the skin on his cheek still tingling.

 

~*~

 

Richard spends the holidays with his family, and the days go by in a blur. When New Year's Eve approaches, he gets more nervous by the second. On the one hand, he desperately wants to see Lee again, maybe even get another kiss to his cheek – but on the other, he's afraid if something has changed between them. He has been wearing Lee's locket day and night, but there had been no text or call, and Richard had been too shy to message Lee himself.

 

So when he walks into their office on the 31 st , clutching a bottle of wine to his chest, his nervousness spikes to a new high and he contemplates turning on his heel and leaving. But just then, Orlando pokes his head out of the door and waves with a happy grin, crushing Richard in a welcome hug. They exchange pleasantries and stories about how they spend their Christmas, and Richard notes with pleasure that Lee is not yet there even though Orlando is.

 

Lee arrives only twenty minutes later, hugging Orlando and Richard both, though Richard feels _his_ hug lasted longer. Lee's eyes dart towards Richard's neck, and of course the locket is still in place, and he looks at him with a proud smile.

 

When Evie shows up, she brings with her a lot of food and Orlando and Lee immediately start tucking in. While the two men are busy at the buffet, Evangeline walks over to Richard, asking him about his Christmas and making light conversation until she notices the locket around his neck.

 

“What's that?” she wants to know and Richard hesitates to tell her but she keeps nagging and teasing him, so he gives in and tells her it's from Lee.

 

“No way,” she exclaims, her surprised expression changing to a huge grin, and she bumps Richard's shoulder. “You lucky sod, you,” she laughs, then walks away without further explanation. Richard wonders whether she knows stuff he doesn't – and then figures she probably does. Evie knows everything.

 

He doesn't have a chance to ask her about this again, though, as the four of them start playing a couple of fun games to keep themselves awake (involving Lee nearly breaking his ankle during charades, and Richard not being able to guess Orlando's perfectly drawn Hobbit-hole). When the clock shows 11 PM, Evie claps her hands excitedly and announces that it's “Party time!”, puts on some music and moves some tables out of the way. Orlando is the first on the dance floor, Evie joins him soon after, and Lee jumps in as well (limping a little due to his ankle). Richard silently watches from the side – he's not one for dancing, thank you very much. He is content with watching Lee dancing, elegant movements and muscles working underneath his clothes, and Richard feels the wish to run his hands over those muscles, and he drifts off into one of his fantasies and is only jerked out of it when a tall figure makes his way towards him and towers over him.

 

“May I ask for this dance?” Lee grins and bows.

 

Richard laughs and takes the hand Lee offers him, letting himself be led onto the declared dance floor. Evie whoops and puts on a slow song, and Richard scowls at her mockingly, then turns his attention back to Lee who is swaying him gently to and fro.

 

“Why did you want to dance with me?” Richard asks.

 

“Well,” Lee replies, contemplating, “it doesn't happen all the time you can hold a gorgeous man in your arms.”

 

Richard blushes. “Stop that.”

 

“What?” Lee laughs but doesn't dwell on the topic. Instead he swirls Richard around and mentions the locket again. “I hope you're not wearing the necklace just because I'm here today and you didn't want to disappoint me.”

 

“No,” Richard replies, “I never took it off, actually. I love it too much.”

 

“That's nice.” Lee turns them both a couple of times, almost bumping into Evie and Orlando who have formed a dance couple, too. “Have you... changed the picture?” A slightly nervous expression flashes across his face for only the fraction of a second – but Richard spots it nevertheless.

 

“No,” he answers honestly. “I never would.”

 

Lee smiles to himself. “Good,” he mutters, and when he looks at Richard again, there is this special warmth in them, and something Richard can't quite put his finger on. He only knows he wants to see it more often when Lee looks at him.

 

“Mmh,” Lee hums, eyeing the clock on the wall just above the door. “It'll be the new year soon. Any... resolutions?”

 

Richard bites his lip. “Well, start being more confident, I suppose.”

 

Lee grins. “Would be good for you. Anything you need to be more confident for?”

 

“Yeah, actually,” Richard sighs. No point in lying, he decides, he can keep it vague enough. “I've wanted to say something to someone for quite some time now but never dared to. I'm not good with feelings.” Why he said the last part eludes him, but he did, and he can't take it back now anyway.

 

“Oh.” Lee's smile falters all of a sudden and something akin to hurt flickers in his eyes. “Good for you. Fingers crossed.”

 

“Thanks.” Richard clears his throat – the new year isn't here yet, he doesn't dare be confident enough to tell Lee yet. Or maybe he never will be. He mentally kicks himself for his shyness. “And you? Any resolutions?”

 

“Nah.” Lee shakes his head, suddenly seeming distracted.

 

It takes a while for things to click into place but when they do, Richard's eyes widen. Lee seems to have understood Richard's resolution wrong, probably thinking that Richard had someone else to confess his love to. It apparently hadn't occurred to Lee that Richard meant _him_ . Despite himself, he has to suppress a giggle at the thought that Lee might be _jealous._ That would be too good to be true.

 

While they keep dancing, Richard is occupied by those thoughts, and he comes to a conclusion. He doesn't want to end this year on a misunderstanding, he doesn't want to end it on bad terms with Lee – and he most of all doesn't want to lose his chance of telling Lee about his feelings, however bad the reaction might be.

 

For once in his life, he tells himself, he has to plunge in at the deep end and just _say_ what's on his mind. Because there is that small, tiny chance of Lee – feeling the same. Richard reviews the evidence he has collected over the months – the photo shoot, the locket, the kind of jealous reaction just now. The secret smiles, the breaks and evenings and mornings spent together. The hug at their Christmas party. The dance just now. Everything.

 

It's worth a shot.

 

So he steels himself and takes a deep breath. “And I have also decided I won't talk in riddles anymore.”

 

“Huh?” Lee, lost in thoughts, blinks at him like a deer in the headlights. “What?”

 

“As a resolution,” Richard clarifies. “That I will actually speak my mind.”

 

“Oh. Good for you,” Lee says, and the tone of his voice makes it clear that he means it. He swoops Richard down in sync with the song, then swirls them around again.

 

When they are face to face again, Richard positively stares at him. “And this means that... I have to tell you something, Lee.”

 

“Wait,” Lee interjects. “Before you do, I've got something to tell you as well, something I meant to tell you for quite a while now, and I want to get it off my chest before this year is over and you decide to be more confident and the last chance for me is over.”

 

He is rambling at a fast pace and Richard has trouble keeping up.

 

Lee exhales deeply, and his fingers tighten momentarily around Richard's. “Rich, I've... I have to admit that... I like you. Very much. _Very_ much.” He struggles with himself, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “And that I'd like to … take you out. For dinner. Or a movie. Or just cuddle with you in general. And kiss you. And do all the stuff couples do because I'm in fucking love with you and it hurts but in a good way, and I need you.”

  
Richard listens to him, his heart swelling with love at every word, but he doesn't dare interrupt Lee in case he misses something.

 

But Lee seems finished with what he wanted to say, not meeting Richard's eyes. “ _Now_ you can say what you wanted to,” Lee says and sighs, preparing himself for the worst.

 

Richard looks at him, a soft smile curling his lips and crinkling the skin around his eyes. “What a good thing that I love you too, then.”

 

Lee's head snaps up and he stares at Richard in disbelief, coming to a halt in their dancing. Richard stops with him, his heart warming at the endearing sight in front of him.

 

“You... love me?” Lee repeats.

 

“Yes,” Richard replies with a huff of laughter. “Yes, bloody hell, I do, and it feels so good to finally say it out loud!”

 

Instead of an answer, Lee crushes him against his chest in a swift movement, cradling the back of his head in his hands. He mumbles something incoherent, but Richard can make out the repeated murmur of “I love you I love you I love you”, and his heart threatens to explode in his chest as he hears those words uttered by the person he loves with his heart and soul.

 

They don't notice Orlando and Evangeline in the corner of the room watching them with goofy grins on their faces and high-fiving. They don't notice the TV anchor announcing it's only one minute to the New Year. They don't notice anything but themselves.

 

“I'm so glad,” Lee mouths against Richard's shoulder. “I'm so glad we both feel the same. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. And now, Mr Pace,” Richard growls impatiently into his ear, “would you grant me the pleasure of kissing me into the new year?”

 

Lee pulls back a little, a smile appearing on his face. One of his hands comes up, gently cupping Richard's jaw and tipping his chin up, and their lips meet in a soft kiss just when Orlando and Evie start yelling the countdown. Richard forgets everything around him, eyes fluttering close, and he feels Lee's lashes tickling his cheek, feels the pressure of his nose, the softness of his lips – and by God, they _are_ as kissable as he imagined them to be.

 

Lee's free arm curls around Richard's waist and drags him closer. Richard runs his fingers through Lee's hair, the other hand wrapping around his shoulders as they gently sway to the music, lips sliding gently against lips.

 

Richard is the one who parts his lips slightly first and Lee follows suit, and they deepen the kiss enough to make Richard's pulse speed up and his skin tingle. It's perfect and exhilarating, addictive and exciting, and he needs more, more, more.

 

The clock ticks down to midnight, fireworks explode and Evie and Orlando hug each other and wish each other a happy new year, glasses clinking. Richard and Lee, though, are still absorbed in each other and their kiss, and they part after the new year is already several minutes old.

 

Richard keeps his eyes closed after the kiss ends, revelling in the tingling sensation on his lips and the burning desire in his chest.

 

“Happy new year, love,” Lee whispers and pecks him softly on the mouth again, and Richard responds slowly, lazily.

 

With a smile, his eyes blink open slowly. “Happy new year to you, too.” He leans up and kisses Lee, this time initiating the kiss himself, and it feels brilliant and amazing and perfect.

 

They part to draw breath and Lee wraps both his arms around Richard's waist, pulling him into an embrace. Richard puts his arms around Lee's shoulders, hands dangling loosely on Lee's back.

 

“Here's to us,” Richard whispers, touching his brow to Lee's.

 

“I have a feeling that this year will be ours,” Lee murmurs back with a smile, brushing their noses together.

 

“I'm pretty sure of that,” Richard replies, a beam spreading on his face, and he closes the gap between them again for another loving kiss, ready to start into a new year with the person he loves most.

 

**Happy New Year 2016!**


End file.
